


Mine!

by isabeau25



Series: Wander Home [13]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Family, Gen, I guess I should start taggin this with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau25/pseuds/isabeau25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronin has very little say in his dinner plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the notes at the beginning of [Birds and Blankets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1419228) for the context of this piece. This happens about three weeks later, so Nod is improving, but still a little cranky. (Also, Nod really likes Finn. He's just being grumpy.)

Finn knocked on the door and waited, grinning to himself at the sound of small feet pounding in the apartment, and somewhat surprisingly, right up to the front door where he waited. Nod was usually much more inclined to run the other way than answer the door.

Despite having heard the child approaching, Finn was still surprised by how suddenly the door was jerked open. Nod looked up at him, then scowled.

“Ronin is having dinner with me!” the boy informed him fiercely, then slammed the door shut.

It was all Finn could do to not collapse into a fit of laughter. Ronin would not have appreciated it. He could hear him on the other side of the door sounding both surprised and exasperated as he called Nod’s name. Nod was apparently still feeling insecure and clingy, but having him voice what he wanted, however rudely, was a definite step up from him screaming or dissolving into tears.

Plus seeing the tiny child lay claim to Ronin so fiercely was hysterical.

Ronin opened the door a moment later, Nod’s hand firmly in his own as the boy did his best to try and pull him away from the door and their unwanted guest.

“I hear you have dinner plans,” Finn didn’t manage a straight face, but at least he didn’t snicker.

“Come in,” Ronin gave him an un-amused look before turning his attention to the unhappy child.

Nod continued to tug against Ronin’s grip, although it was hard to say if he was trying to escape or pull Ronin away from the door. Ronin dropped down to one knee and caught Nod’s other hand, turning the child to face him.

“You said you’d have dinner with me!” Nod insisted petulantly.

“It’s not nice to answer the door that way,” Ronin said calmly.

“But I don’t want you to go,” Nod pouted, “you’re supposed to stay with me tonight.”

Finn did not interpose that he wasn’t actually there to fetch Ronin. He could have been. It happened with unfortunate frequency, and Nod needed a better way of responding to it than yelling at the messenger and trying to keep Ronin away from the door.

“Not everyone who comes to the door is coming to get me,” Ronin explained, “and even if they were here for that, you shouldn’t slam the door on them. It won’t stop me from leaving, and it’s not very nice to them.”

“But I want you to stay,” Nod sniffled, “I don’t like it when you’re gone at night. Miss Orla doesn’t tell the stories right, and I have to sleep in my bed, and I don’t like sleeping in my bed, I like sleeping with you, and you said you’d have dinner with me.”

“I know,” Ronin squeezed Nod’s hands gently, “I’ll stay home with you as often as I can, but sometimes I have to go. You need to not slam doors on people, alright?”

Nod pouted at him for a moment, looked down and scuffed his bare foot against the ground, “alright.”

“Good boy,” Ronin stood and scooped him up, holding him on his hip.

Nod locked his arms and legs around Ronin possessively, and Finn was very glad they weren’t going to have to try to pry him off.

“What can I do for you Finn?” Ronin finally turned his attention back to him.

“I brought over the patrol reports from the lowlands,” Finn held the file up, “there was a lot of activity today, and I figured you’d want to see them.”

“Any casualties?” Ronin shifted Nod so he could take the file.

“Nothing serious,” Finn shook his head, “we should probably look at increasing patrols in the area though, and maybe send some scouts in to see if we can figure out what the boggans are doing there.”

Ronin nodded, “have you eaten yet, do you want to stay for dinner?”

“I’m not sure you’re really in charge of your dinner plans tonight,” Finn smirked at him, “hey Nod?”

The boy lifted his head from Ronin’s shoulder, giving him a slightly sour look.

“Since I’m not taking Ronin with me, would it be alright if I stayed for dinner?” Finn asked.

The child considered, then nodded, “okay.”

“Then yes, dinner sounds great,” Finn grinned.

“Alright,” Ronin gave him a bemused look, then turned to Nod, “if you want food kiddo, you have to get down.”

He pressed a kiss to Nod’s cheek and swung him to the ground, relieved when he didn’t immediately latch onto his leg.

“Can we have honey brittle?” Nod looked up at him.

“Not for dinner,” Ronin shook his head, “why don’t you show Finn your birds?”

“We need to broaden your desert range,” Finn informed the child as he was tugged towards the living room.

“Not helping Finn,” Ronin called on his way to the kitchen.

Finn snickered.

“I like seed cake too,” Nod gave him a curious look, clearly not understanding what was funny.

“That’s a good start,” Finn nodded in approval.


End file.
